


How To Write A Love Letter

by Deionysuss



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, This is takinf way too long omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deionysuss/pseuds/Deionysuss
Summary: Step one: Start off by stating the purpose of your letter.





	1. Step one: Start off by stating the purpose of your letter.

Jasper held the pen tightly in his hand, his jaw tightened and shoulders tensed. Why was he doing this? It was fucking stupid, he was never much of a writer anyways, he always preferred a brush to a keyboard, or whatever the fuck writers used.   
Well, he didn't really prefer anything anymore. 

But for some reason, some godforsaken reason, he can't get that stupid camp man out of his head. His bright smile, the way his red locks fell in front of his face and he wouldn't brush it aside when he was in an intense focus, the way he always looked at him with joyful eyes and his beautiful freckles, and the way he made Jasper feel weak in the knees, how he’d bend over backwards just to get David to notice him.   
It was remarkably irritating and annoying.  
Growling, Jasper slowly began to write;   
“I’m writing this so I can tell your stupid face how great and handsome you are, bitch.”


	2. Step Two: recall a romantic memory

He was confused, he couldn't feel romantic towards this redhead… Could he?

A memory of his though, was when he saw David with two of his campers, Harrison and Max, and he had notes in his hand, his face filled with concentration as he struggled to pronounce something. It was obvious he was getting frustrated with himself, but through the whole time, he looked down upon the children, not as a counselor, but as a caregiver, a guardian, a father. When he finished pronouncing the words in a tongue Jasper didn’t understand, Harrison looked at him with teary eyes, clinging to David and rambling on in a foreign language. It sounded nothing like the French language Jasper had come to love and cherish. He was confused, to say the least. Once David looked at Max and tried again with a different tone, with different words, and a different accent. Max said something snarky and Jasper had to control his anger to keep from yelling down at him and giving away his spot behind the tree. After a bit, the group joined one another in a hug. 

“What were you saying to those two?” Jasper would later ask.   
“Who?” David said.  
Jasper began to describe the two, and almost immediately David could recognize the two boys from Jasper’s rather terrible description.   
“Oh! I told them I had spoken with some social workers and, with the consent of both parents, they’ll be in my legal custody until they’re 18. I just said it in their native languages; Arabic and Hindu. In other words, I told them I’m their new dad!” David replied, a smile plastered on his face. 

It was at that moment that Jasper’s heart sang a song it never had before, yet he didn't know what it was, or why it was there. 

Jasper sighed, skipping a line and starting to write the next part of his letter;   
“You helped children through a language only they know, you care, and your heart is big, I only hope it has some room for me. It better.”


	3. Step Three: Begin Stating All The Things You Love About Them

This was the hardest thing for Jasper, everything about the camp man annoyed him, it made him sick, it made him weak. And like hell would Jasper Collins ever be caught being weak. He hated the way David made him feel wobbly in the knees and all knotted in the stomach, the way he held his breath whenever those piercing green eyes looked at him. He hated how the thought of David always stormed his thoughts at night, and how the same thought infiltrated his dreams. How all his urges, every movement he made and every breath he took, was in silent honor of the redhead. The physical pain he felt when he saw David distressed and terrified when he arrived, searching for Max when he landed in woodscout campgrounds. He remembered how David's eyes bloodshot and worried wrinkles replacing the ones around his eyes that happened he smiled so damn much.   
It filled him with a feeling of… Well, something he couldn’t quite place, but Jasper assumed it was a weakness. What else would make him so vulnerable to David, going so far as to even smile at the thought of him?  
His face was red once again.   
He continued the letter, 

"Don't ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Ew


End file.
